


Spider bite

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot, Widowtracer, pharamercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: "I think you have a spider bite on your neck, Lena." Angela said with a smirk.





	Spider bite

Angela was siting down on the couch in the Overwatch base, going over some documents with coffee in one hand and the other one holding the documents.

She was waiting on Fareeha to come back from grocery shopping, so that they can prepare dinner together. As she set her coffee mug on the table, the front door opened to reveal Lena. She was wearing regular street clothes and sporting a huge grin on her face.

Angela smiled at the girl and was about to greet her until she noticed a bite mark on her neck. "I think you have a spider bite on your neck, Lena." Angela said as she started laughing at the now blushing girl. Lena sped past her to go to her room in embarrassment, leaving a laughing Angela and a confused Fareeha who juse came through the front door carrying groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while washing the dishes XD


End file.
